The summer I met you
by lost-in-madworld
Summary: In the summer of 1999, Tommy moves with his family to San Diego for his Dad's new job, and Tommy is obviously not happy until he meets his new neighbor Adam Lambert and falls head-over-heels. Adam\Tommy Adommy, wasn't sure on what to name the story :\
1. Moving

** I decided to start a new story even though it's probably not a good idea to write more than one story at a time, oh well! :D I hope you guys like it, I'm gonna try to make this both Adam and Tommy's Pov, let's see what happens :) **

**Chapter 1: Moving**

** Tommy's Pov**

As I stare out the window, I look at the new surroundings of the city of San Diego. I don't want to be here, I didn't even want to move, I was happy where I was, but of course we just had to move. I liked it better back in Burbank; I had my best friend, that's all I ever needed, all the rest of those ignorant assholes knew to just leave me alone. Mom said it would be a fresh start for me, a chance to make new friends, but I don't want new friends, and I don't want a stupid fucking fresh start. I just want to be home with my guitar, and nothing else. I don't like to socialize with other people, all other people want to ever do with me is use me; I've learned not to trust other people.

The only other people I've ever been able to trust is my sister Lisa, and my best friend Mia. They're the only people who have never betrayed me, the only people I've ever been able to talk to. I used to be able to talk to my parents, but as I got older I learned that they were just as ignorant and closed minded as the rest of this world, I learned not to trust them a long time ago. I was okay with my parents for a while, until they told me we were moving, I hated them for that. Although I didn't take it nearly as bad as Lisa did, she completely freaked out when they told us we were moving, if you didn't already figure it out she had a lot more friends than I did.

I sigh softly and rest my head on the warmth of the glass window, sometimes I just wish I could disappear, you know? Like I just never existed. I feel like that all the time, I've never really thought I belonged anywhere either, I never belong to a certain type of person, or label, I just can't be put in a category, maybe I'd be like the punk, emo, rock band type, is that even a type? I don't know, maybe that's why people usually stay away from me, because they can't figure out what I am, and that scares them. But I never really did like people knowing who I really was, it just gives other people an advantage, it gives them something to use against me.

There are things that I haven't told anyone, I mean sure some of them have figured it out on their own, or just plain guessed, but they never know for sure, and I like it that way. I haven't even told my own family, but it's not like they don't know, I'm sure they do, it's just they're not willing to admit it to themselves, I mean it's obvious enough. But I'll never tell them anyway, I mean once high school's over I'm leaving I'm not sticking around with my stupid, god loving, closed minded, conformist parents. I'm leaving once I get the chance, I only have one year left, and then it will finally all be over, and I won't have to pretend to be something I'm not anymore.

Maybe once I leave I'll be happy, maybe I'll join a band or something, get an apartment, and get as far away as possible from my parents. I've always wanted to live in Los Angeles, maybe I'll live there once high school's over. Our car comes to a stop; we're at our new house. I groan softly, and unbuckle my seatbelt; I slowly open my door and step into the summer heat. I look up at the clear blue sky, I close my eyes a little, it's so bright. My dad asks me to help him carry some stuff inside I roll my eyes and help him carry in a few boxes that were in the car.

A few minutes later the moving truck arrives and they start loading box after box into our new house, I stand in the lawn watching them carry things in, and I take a good look at our new house. It's a decent size, it's not like a mansion, but it's still pretty big. It's a pretty decent color too sky blue, and white, it kind of looks pretty. The lawn is really green it's kind of like something you'd see in a magazine or something and I wonder for a moment if we can afford it, then I remember my dad's new job and how much it pays.

As I watch the mover people all pile at of the house I go inside and take a look at it. It's pretty big inside; it looks a lot bigger than it did from the outside. I walk around the downstairs for a while checking out the rooms. Then I slowly start to walk up the stairs to the second floor, and soon a find my room. It's a pretty decent size, not to big, but still not too small, a good enough size for me. I sat down on the queen sized bed and stared up at the ceiling, god I'm gonna hate it so much here. I heard a knock at my door and saw my mom standing there with a few boxes.

"These are your things." She said softly and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said, and rolled my eyes a little I took the boxes then my mom also handed me my guitar and bass. I loved those instruments more than anything in this world they were my only escape, besides listening to my favorite bands. I set them both against my wall then started to unpack my boxes. I just put my clothes in the closet, and the rest of my things I just left in the boxes; I'd take care of them later.

I collapsed back onto my bed and slowly closed my eyes; I just don't want to be here. Why did Dad have to take the job here? I mean I know it pays could, and it's good for our family, but they took me away from my home, my life, I'll never forgive them for it, I swear they've gone too far this time, and they've done some pretty awful shit.

I open my eyes and look around my room again, then sit up and look out my window. I can see the house next door, their house is bigger than ours, I really like the color though, it's kind of like a really light orange, with white windows, I like it. I can see into the room across from mine, whoever lives in there has really good taste. They have posters all over their room, Led Zeppelin, Queen, Madonna, Wicked, whoever they are they have great taste in music. I can see someone enter the room, he looks about my age, and he as this amazingly adorable ginger hair and freckles, he looks taller than me, well why wouldn't he be? Everyone's taller than me.

He sits down on his bed and he looks like he's reading something like a script. I keep staring at him, god he's beautiful, I could just stare at him all day. Ok, I will tell you all something I won't tell anybody else, but you better listen cause I'm only gonna be telling you this once, I'm gay. And if you're wondering why I won't tell anyone it's because I know they'll all probably shun me or something I mean I know my sister would understand and everything, but I knew my parents wouldn't, they're the most homophobic people you could ever meet, one of the many reasons I hate them I'm the complete opposite of them.

I keep staring at the boy, I want to know more about him, I want to know his name, I want to talk with him, maybe we could even be friends. After a while he looks up a little and notices me staring at him, he smiles a little and my cheeks grow warm. But oh my god he has the prettiest blue eyes, I try to look away, but I can't there's something about his eyes that make me not able to even look a way for a second.

"Tommy!" I hear my mom call from downstairs, "tommy come down here and help us put things away!" I still don't look away from the boy. "Thomas!" I snap out of my trance and start to get up, the boy goes back to what he was doing. I open my door and start to walk downstairs. I start to think silently to myself _'I think I'm gonna like it here.' _

**Well there you go Chapter 1! :D I've really wanted to write something like this for a while now, so I finally decided to do it! Let me know that you guys think and if I should keep wrong, because if nobody reads it or likes it there's no use in writing it right? But this chapter was a lot of fun to write :D Anyways let me know if you liked it! **

**~Sarah~ :D**


	2. The boy next door

**Ok, first of all I would like to apologize for my lack of updates, I've been really, really, REALLY busy, and grounded O.o But, now I am back and I promise you guys that I'll try updating as much as possible, I just have to try to focus on my grades a little more so I probably won't post **_**every day **_**but I'll try ;) Anyways here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! :D **

** Chapter 2: The boy next door**

** Adam's Pov **

** '**_One more year left,' _I tell myself as my stupid younger brother continues to annoy me, '_one more year left and I'll finally be able to leave' _I sigh softly and start to day dream about what life will be like once I'm on my own, how much better it will be, I mean it's not like life here is bad or anything it's just, well these people just drive me crazy. I mean I love my family to death and everything, I love my parents to death, and sometimes my brother, but I don't know how much more of them I can take before I graduate.

I sighed softly, maybe I should really stop over reacting about things like this, I mean my family really isn't that bad, the people I go to school with are, just a bunch of ignorant assholes, accept my friends, and a few others, other than that they were all the same. I don't even know if I could last another year with them, at least I won't have to think about it for 3 months, I'm so fucking glad it's summer. But then again I'm starting to wish it wasn't, because I'm so fucking close to slapping the living daylights out of my little brother, Neil.

"Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam!" He spoke.

"What!" I yelled.

"Hi." He said with a grin, pleased to know that his annoyingness was getting to me. I rolled my eyes then picked up the script I was reading for our summer musical, and then started to walk up the stairs of our house, up to my room. Once I approached my room I slammed the door shut and locked it, I didn't know how much longer I could deal with my brother. I was supposed to watch him while my parents were out doing, we knows what, but seriously I just couldn't fucking take it anymore. I flopped down on my bed again and started to study it again, we were doing _Grease _for this year's musical.

I'm going to try out for the lead, Danny, but I don't know if I'll really fit the part. I mean Danny doesn't have ugly ginger hair and freckles, honestly I really wish my hair was black, I absolutely hate it. But everyone says I should be 'lucky' I look this way that its 'cute' hello? Haven't you heard? Rock stars aren't cute! Yeah that's right, I want to be a singer, I've always loved the stage and preforming, my parents put me into theater when I was about 10, I've loved it ever since, but I think it's doubtful I'll ever be famous, I mean who really wants to sign a gay ginger haired freak? I sigh softly to myself and keep studying the lyrics, everyone always says I have a great voice and I'll go far and things like that but it's hard to believe.

I'm probably going to stay in San Diego for the rest of my fucking life and die alone because obviously no one wants to be with me. My boyfriend broke up with me recently, he told me I was ugly and would never amount to anything, that I was just a piece of shit who would never get anywhere in life, and I believe him. My friends told me I shouldn't have listened to him, that he was never worth any of my tears, but you really had to admit he was right. I was ugly, and I was just a piece of shit, I'll never amount to a single thing.

A familiar feeling of depression and hopelessness goes through my body; I try to shake it off. I used to have severe depression a few years ago, right after I came out as gay, it was a horrible dark time for me, I almost lost my life to it. I feel like I want to cry, so I try to take my mind off of it and I go back to studying my script, suddenly I feel myself being watched, I look up then look through my window and see a boy staring at me.

He looks about my age, he has these deep chocolate brown eyes, I could stare into them for days on end. He has blonde hair, some of his bangs softly falling cutely into his eyes. His checks grow deep red and I smile softly, he's so goddamn cute. I notice other features of his body; he looks really skinny, almost like he never eats. From what I can tell he looks shorter than me, I liked boys shorter than me. _'Adam, stop what if he's straight?' _I tell myself '_and anyway even if he was gay, he wouldn't want to date you, you're just an ugly piece of shit.' _

I sigh sadly, and think that I'm right, he'd never love a person like me, he's adorable, and I'm, well me. He's still staring into my eyes, he acts as if he can't look away, and my smile grows even wider. He looks at his door for a moment then gets up slowly, opens it and leaves. I sigh a little then go back to studying my script, I want to know more about him, I want to know, everything about him, I have to. Maybe, maybe he would like me, I mean after all he was fucking staring at me! _'Maybe he was so caught up in how ugly you are!' _ I tell myself and I sigh again.

My mind's probably right; he probably just thinks I'm weird or something, just a _fag. _He would never love a person like me. He looked as if he could get any person he ever wanted; I highly doubt he would want me. I'm not the kind of person people automatically fall in love with, I'm the kind of person people try to avoid, because they're afraid they will 'catch' my gay. I sigh again then put my script away, that's enough studying for me tonight, I guess.

"Adam!" I hear Neil call from downstairs, "Adam you have to come down here and watch me or I'll tell Mom and Dad!" I sigh again as I open my door and start to walk down the stairs; I swear that boy really has to start acting 14.

Once my parents got home I was free to go back up to my room and finally be free of Neil. Once I was up there _tried_ to study my script but all my mind would focus on is the boy I saw earlier today.

** Well there you guys go! Chapter 2! I'm so happy I finally got around to writing it, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to post. And for my other story, I Never Told You, I probably won't post any chapters to that one; I have really bad writer's block with that one. Anyways I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed this chapter, I really love the support, and any people reading this story, you guys mean the world to me. Love you all! Hope you liked the chapter :) **

**~Sarah~**


	3. Boring Summer

**Okay so if you don't hate me by now for my lack of updates, you're crazy, I feel so bad because I haven't been posting :( Anyways here's Chapter 3 :) **

**Chapter 3: Boring Summer. **

**Tommy's Pov**

It's been a week since we moved to San Diego, and I was right, it is horrible here. There's basically nothing to do, and I'm just stuck in my house all day playing guitar, I haven't met anyone my own age, or made any 'friends' Okay well I guess I've 'sort of' met someone my own age, well we haven't 'exactly' met, and I'm not sure if we're even the same age. The boy in the house next to mine, his room is across from mine, and ever since I first saw him a week ago when we first got here, I swear he's been the only thing on my mind.

I mean I know it sounds creepy and stalkerish, but come on have you seen him? He's fuckin' gorgeous! I have to admit I have sort of been looking through my window most of the day hoping I'll see him, and I don't care how creepy that sounds! I like him, I like him a lot, but I don't even know his name, I wish I did. He seems like the kind of person who would actually understand me. Just the way he paces back and forth in his room with a cute look of frustration, the way he studies his scripts, and the way he sings, although I can't hear him, I would give anything to hear that boy sing.

Maybe I and he would have a lot in common; maybe he likes the things I like. He looks like he's got quite a passion for music and theater. Music is my life, but I never really was that interested in theater, although I have to admit I really do love some musicals and plays, like Greece and Wicked, I love those musicals, they're fucking sick! He has posters of Wicked and Greece up in his room, maybe he likes them too. I smile a little to myself, maybe if we ever run into each other we could talk about that, but maybe he's just think I'm creepy, he probably will, I mean I've been watching him for a fucking week, that's creepy.

I sigh softly and get up off of my bed; I set my guitar in its usual spot, I look over at his bedroom, he's not there, he probably has something better to do, he's not like me, he probably has a ton of friends, and probably even a girlfriend\boyfriend, (not sure what his sexuality is, you can't just assume stuff like that.) I actually wish I had some friends, I wish Mia were here, we always had the best times together, and I could always talk to her about guys, okay so I lied when I said I hadn't told anyone I was gay. She was always so understanding, and she also had so pretty damn good advice. When I first realized I was gay she was for me, she listened to my worries, and let me cry on her shoulder, but she would never truly understand what it's like to have feelings for the same sex when everyone around you says it's wrong.

I sigh again, I remember when I first started to realize it, it was 6th grade, I actually had friends back then, one day they were talking about girls, boobs, sex, stuff like that. One of them brought a playboy magazine, and all of them were pretty interested in it, except me, I didn't feel anything when I looked at the naked women, I was much more interested in staring at my guy friends. Once I finally came to realize I was like all of them, I stopped hanging out with them, one of the major reasons why was because they would gay bash, and I didn't want to be one of their victims once they found out I wasn't like them.

Then I met Mia, we clicked immediately, we would talk all day and all night on the phone, she was and still is my best friend. My family thought she was my girlfriend, I told the otherwise, then one night when we were hanging out I came out to her, and she welcomed me the open arms, not caring what my sexuality was, I wish everyone was like that. It would be nice if everyone just accepted people for who they are and what they want, then there are people like my parents, then I know the world will _never _be like that, hate is too strong.

I sigh again and walk downstairs, I'm the only one home, my parents are out shopping and Lisa's at a friend's house, it's been a week and she's already made like 50 friend, it amazes me we're related, but then again we do have lots in common. I could tell Lisa everything too, I think she just assumes I'm gay, I've never come out to her, but I've hinted it several times, I think she should know by now. I don't think my parents have a clue though; this whole time they thought I was dating Mia, no matter how many times I told them I wasn't, but I guess it was better that way, it's better hen them knowing I'm gay, a lot better. I doubt I'll ever tell them, they'll just call me a fag or something and disown me, they won't want to have anything to do with me, my sexuality is better left a secret.

I flop down on the couch and flip through channels on my TV, nothing good. I turn it off and just lay there for a moment, I'm so damn bored. I sigh softly and let my thoughts flow, this is probably gonna be the worst summer ever, I'm stuck in a city, where I don't know anybody, and I'm probably gonna be stuck in the house all summer because I don't have any friends.

A few minutes later my parents came through the door with a bunch of doors, they were talking like crazy, but I just tuned them out, they're so fucking annoying sometimes.

"Tommy," I heard my mother's voice, "Thomas?"

"What?" I sighed.

"Would you please bring this over to the neighbor's house?" she was holding out some sort of wooden spoon, "they asked us to pick it up for them while they were out, could you be a dear and go give it to them you're not doing anything with your free time anyways, you might as well get out of the house." The neighbor's house, where the boy lived? My heart skipped a beat; of course I'll bring it over!

"Y-yeah sure Mom." I said softly as I got up off the couch and grabbed the spoon from her hand.

"Oh thank you so much dear," she said, "you know which house is there's right? The orange one." Yeas, duh Mom, I know which one it is! I'm not a dumbass!

"Yeah I know which one it is." I said lazily.

"Okay, just making sure she said." I walked out the door into the warmth of the San Diego weather, a soft breeze greeting me as I walked out. My heart beat faster as I walked over to the house, but what if he's not there? What if someone else opens the door? I probably just got my hopes up too much, he's not going to open the door, someone else will. I walk up to the door and take a deep breathe, '_Okay Tommy just knock, it's probably not even gonna be him who opens the door anyway, just chill out.' _ I took another deep breathe then knocked softly on the door with my shaking knuckle.

I heard a few noises on the opposite end of the door, then some shuffling, and then the door slowly opened. I was greeted by familiar light blue hypnotizing eyes, it was him and my heart stopped right then and there.

"Um can I help you?" He asked in a confused tone, but yet kind and soft, he had such a sexy voice, I didn't even realize he just asked me a question. I try to from words in my head, but I can't I'm too caught up in his beauty. He stared at me with confused eyes, growing to worry, "Um are you alright?" he asked softly waving a hand in front of my face. Finally I snapped back into reality and remember why I was here in the first place.

"Y-yeah I um I uh am fine," I stuttered, great I probably sound like a dork, "I um, my uh um Mom told me to uh bring this um spoon thingy over here, she said something about getting it for you guys cause you asked." I finally finished my explanation probably looking red as a tomato. He smiled softly at me talking the spoon from my shaking hand.

"Oh right," he said, "my Mom told me someone would be dropping this off, her other one broke and she needed a new one, so I guess she asked your Mom to pick one up for her or whatever." My heart was about to explode, I couldn't believe I was actually having a conversation with them guy I've been staring at and developing a crush on all week.

"Oh c-cool." I said softly looking at my feet.

"Hay um you just moved here right? I think my parents told me you did." He said softly and kindly.

"Y-yeah a week ago actually." I say.

"Oh cool, so how do you like it here so far?" he asks.

"Uh it's kinda boring," I say, "don't really have anyone to hang out with I'm just stuck in the house, although my sister has made like 50 billion friends already, makes me hard to believe we're related." He laughs a little, his laugh is so cute, my heart beats faster.

"That sucks well maybe we could hang out sometime." He says cutely sounding relaxed but still a little bashful, just thinking of the idea of us hanging out made my face flame and heart explode, it was hard for me to stutter out a reply.

"Y-yeah, th-that would be cool." I said bashfully.

"Awesome," he said, "well I sort of have to go, I'm stuck babysitting my little brother."

"Oh okay, good luck with him." I say.

"I'll need it," he says, "I wish I could like sell him or something, I don't know how much longer I can deal with him!" We laugh a little again and make a little more small chat.

"Well I'll see you around!" He says to me as I start to walk back to my house.

"Yeah, see ya!" I say as he shuts his door, once I get back to my house I back up to my room and lay on my bed feeling love struck and then I realize, we never told each other our names.

** Did you like it? I hope you all don't hate me for not posting often, I'll try to change that, I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Saturday, I only have 8 days of school left! :) So I'll be posting more. If you liked the chapter show me some love and leave me a review, I put a lot of effort into this chapter! Took me like 2 hours! Anyways, love you all! **

** ~Sarah~**


	4. You make me smile

**First of all, before I start the chapter, I would like to take a moment to thank all of you for the support you've given me, honestly, I thought my writing was horrible, my readers never fail to make my day. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to anyone who is reading my fan fictions, you mean the world to me! :) Anyways enjoy chapter 4! **

**Chapter 4: You make me smile**

**Adam's Pov **

I heard a soft knock at the door, confused, I left my place in the living room with Neil, telling him I'd be back in a few minutes, I was stuck babysitting, again. As a approached the door I slowly opened it revealing a small blonde boy looking nervous as fuck, it was kind of cute actually. He stood there looking lost and for a moment I thought he was, so I asked him if he was okay, he finally was able to stutter out a reply, and looked up at me, suddenly a recognized this boy, he was my neighbor, the one a saw through my window, like what, a week ago?

Now I remember what my mom had told me, she said someone would be dropping something off for her while she was out, that's why he's here. I smiled a little and took the spoon out of his hand, he made small chat, nothing much, I told him would should hang out sometime, he turned even more red than he already was, he's so cute, I had to admit I was nervous too, I mean c'mon he was gorgeous! Although, I could hide my bashfulness a lot better than he could.

After we said our goodbyes I went back inside and sat back down with Neil and watched some sort of weird movie, Neil picked it out, of course it was gonna be weird! I wasn't really paying much attention to the movie, my mind was stuck on that small blonde, and then I realize we never told each other our names, oh well maybe another time. Maybe we'll hang out sometime and we could tell each other our names then, I'd really like to get to know that boy, befriend him, maybe even something more….oh stop it Adam! He's probably straight anyway, all cute boys are. I sigh and run my fingers threw my disgusting ginger hair, I'd really like to die it, the color doesn't fit me.

My parents get home an hour later and I go up to my room, happy to be free of Neil. I shut my door and lock it, then flop back down onto my bed. I look out my window, the boy's in his room, a smile softly, he's playing guitar, he looks concentrated, I'd like to hear him play one day, I bet he's good. Maybe I could sing and he could play, it would all just be beautiful. He scribbles something into his notebook lying next to him and flips his bangs out of his chocolate eyes. He looks a little frustrated then throws his notebook across his room, he buries his face in his hands, he's so adorable. Suddenly he looks up then he's looking back at me turning a little red.

A smile lightly and turn a light shade of red, embarrassed I was caught staring, I give him a small wave and he waves back shyly. This reminds me of the first day we saw each other, how I caught him staring at me, then I wonder for a moment why exactly he was. He was probably caught up in how freakish I look. We still don't look away from each other, lost in each other's gaze. His blush starts to fade and he starts to smile, my smile grows wider. Then suddenly a thought comes to mind, a pick up a notebook and scribble words onto it with a marker, 'Hey I never really got to fully introduce myself, I'm Adam.' I hold it up to him, he smile grows, he gets up and grabs his notebook and scribbles something on it with his marker, 'I'm Tommy' Tommy…..it was cute, the name fitted him.

I smiled even more and ripped out the used page and started to write on a clean one. 'So how about we hang out sometime, Tommy, I'd really like to get to know you.' I held it up, his blush returned as he wrote out a reply. 'I'd love to, when?' I smiled and write down a reply, 'How about tomorrow? Meet me outside my house, around noon?' his smile grew even more (if it was even possible!) and he wrote a reply, 'Sounds great, see you then, Adam.' I smiled and set my notebook down on my bed and check the time, 11:30 p.m., I look back at Tommy, he sets his guitar down on the wall and walks across his room to the door, but then turns around and waves to me bye, I smile and wave back then he walks out of his room.

I smile, then think to myself, _'Maybe he doesn't think I'm a freak, maybe he might actually want to be my friend, maybe even more.' _I mean he wouldn't act that way or stare at me or even blush if he didn't like me more than a friend right? Maybe he really does like me; maybe we can have a relationship. _'Okay Adam, you're getting ahead of yourself, you have to get to know him first, then we'll go from there, for all you know he could be straight, or be in a relationship, or both.' _Man that would suck, but he really doesn't seem like he's dating anybody, I mean he just moved, and long distance stuff never works out.

I sigh and start to pace back and forth in my room, I tend to do that when I have a lot on my mind, or am trying to figure things out, I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, and then it hits me, I'm fucking _hanging out_ with him in less than 24 hours! Suddenly I'm freaking out and trying to find an outfit thinking of what I'll say to him; hopefully I don't say something stupid! Okay I have to be calm! Calm Adam….calm. I sigh and flop back down on my bed, I probably just need to sleep it off and work it all out tomorrow, I'm not babysitting Neil, so I'll have time to get ready, but first I need sleep and relaxation.

I get off my bed and change into a t-shirt and black pajama pants, I turn off my light and climb into my bed, hoping, just hoping my heart will stop beating so fast, so I can get some sleep.

**Well there you go! Chapter 4 :) I'm so happy I got this posted early, it's Friday so I finally got some more time! Anyways I'd like to thank you guys once again for your support & love, I had a horrible day today, my boyfriend and I broke up, and some other bad things happened too, but I don't really want to waste your time with my ranting, so I won't, but I'd just like to say you guys made my day a million times better! Thank you :) I love you all, I'm glad you're all liking the story and who knows maybe I'll have another chapter posted tonight. Love you guys! :3 **

**~Sarah~ **


	5. Live like it's your last day on earth

**Chapter 5: Live like it's your last day on earth**

**Tommy's Pov**

I could barely sleep last night; my mind still lingered on me and Adam's conversation. I probably got like 4 hours of sleep, I was so fucking excited to hang out with Adam, I just hope I don't make an idiot out of myself, I sigh as I try to find an outfit to where while me and Adam are hanging out. I settle on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and grey stripped t-shirt. I put on my outfit and slipped on some socks. I left my room and went to the bathroom to fix my rat's nest of a hairdo and to apply my make-up. I finally was able to make my hair look decent enough to be seen in public, and then I started to apply my eyeliner. Once I was pleased with my appearance, I went back to my room and slipped on my black converse.

I went downstairs and checked the time, 11:50, got ten minutes, wait should I really show up there at exactly 12:00? Won't that seem kinda dorky? Okay I'll go at 12:01, smooth Tommy, real smooth. I sat down on my couch and ran through what I'm gonna say to Adam in my head so I won't sound like a dork. Well I'm the biggest dork you could ever meet; I think it'll be hard to hide. I look at the clock 12:01, okay well, here goes nothing. I take a deep breathe, and walk outside. Adam's standing in his driveway, he's wearing dark blue skinny jeans a dark t-shirt with a leather jacket, he's so fucking sexy! Suddenly he turns and he's looking at me, I blush and give him a small wave as I walk towards him, he waves back.

"Hey," He says sounding completely relaxed, I however am the complete opposite of relaxed.

"Um h-hey." I stutter, I'm just a dork! He smiles softly and then speaks.

"So do you like wanna go on a walk or something?" He asks.

"Y-yeah sure, I'd love to." We start walking in up the street together silence between us both; it starts to get awkward, until Adam breaks the silence, thank god!

"So why's you and your family move here anyway?" He asks.

"My dad got a new job." I say.

"What's his job?" He asks.

"I honestly have no idea; I don't like to associate with my family, well besides my sister." I say looking up at the clear blue sky; it's such a beautiful day.

"Why?" He asks.

"I have my reasons." He picks up that I really don't wants to talk about it, so he changes the subject.

"Where'd you move from?" He asks.

"Burbank." I say.

"Do you miss it?" He asks.

"Yeah, I do, " I say softly, "a lot actually."

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Friend." I correct him.

"What?" He asks.

"I only have one friend, besides my sister." I say softly, sometimes I really do wish I had more than just Mia and Lisa, but I'm very extremely shy, I probably wouldn't even be here with Adam right now if he hadn't offered it to me.

"Why only one friend?" He asks, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well," I begin, "I guess I'm just not really a people person, it's not usually the easiest thing for me to bond with people, I don't really ever have many things in common with people, and I'm sort of socially awkward, I guess I've just always been too different from everyone else, so they didn't want to be my friend, or maybe they were just too scared to talk to me, I dunno."

"Why are you 'too different'?" He asks.

"Well, I'm, uh just really different from everyone else, it's hard to explain, I'm just not like them." I don't want to tell him I'm gay, I don't know why though, maybe it's just cause I don't know him well enough, but I've told him all these other things, but why? I'm usually not this open with people. There's something about him that makes me feel so confortable and….open around him.

"Hmm, well what makes you feel so different?" He asks.

"I, well, um I just like different things that's all." I say.

"Oh," Is all he says, and then changes the subject again, "so um how old are you?"

"17" I say.

"Oh cool me too." He says with a smile.

"Finally I find someone my own age!" I say, we both laugh, "So um you have a brother right?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"How old is he?" I ask.

"14." He says sounding a little bored.

"And you still have to babysit him?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's pretty sad." He says and we both laugh, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun with someone.

"Do you play any instruments?" I ask.

"No, but I sing," he says, "how about you, do you sing."

"Can't sing for my life!" I say and laugh a little, "put I play a few instruments."

"What do you play?" He asks.

"Bass, guitar, keyboard." I say and smile a little.

"Sweet, maybe you could play for me someday." He says.

"Maybe, maybe you could sing for me." I say.

"Only if you play for me." He says.

"Fine, it's a deal." We stop and shake hands, agreeing to the deal, then we keep walking forward, silence between us, but it's not awkward like before, I guess we've just ran out of things to talk about for the moment, I look back up at the sky, a few clouds have appeared and it starts to get darker, than I wonder for a moment if it's supposed to rain today. We stop for a moment in front of a high school and Adam starts to study it carefully, I wonder why, I take another look at it, this is where I'll be going in the fall.

"This is my high school." Says Adam.

"Looks like we're gonna be going to the same school than." I say, he looks at me for a moment then speaks.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yup." I say. He looks back at the high school as if lost in a world of his own; I wonder for a moment if he's alright, why is he just standing there staring at it? Is he okay?

"Adam, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says sounding lost but then snaps back "Yeah I'm fine it's just that high school just brings up some bad memories."

"What about?" I ask softly looking him in the eyes.

"I'm bullied a lot; it just brings back some memories of that."  
>"Why are you bullied?" I ask softly.<p>

"I'm gay," He says softly, my heart stops in mid-beat, he's gay too? "That and I'm the dorky theater kid nobody likes accept the other theater kids." I look at my feet, I want to talk but I can't find the words to speak.

"I'm bullied too." I say softly.

"Why are you bullied?" He asks.

"Because, well because I'm," I try to get the words out, "Because I'm gay, too." He looks surprise, guess he didn't think I was, wasn't it obvious?

"Really?" He asks softly.

"Yeah," I say softly looking away from him a little, but then look him straight in the eyes, "but don't you dare tell anyone because you're like one of the only people I've ever told and if my parents found out they would like disown me or something!" He smiles softly and pulls me into a hug, I'm surprised at first, I wasn't expecting him to do that! My heart started pounding in my chest and my cheeks starts to flame as I hugged him back.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul," he whispers into my ear, "thanks for telling me." I wonder for a moment why he's so happy I told him, I mean really it's not like he has anything to gain from it, accept black mailing, but he just promised he wouldn't tell anyone, maybe he's glad I trusted him enough to tell him I was gay, he must feel honored or something. I'm still not sure why exactly I told him, maybe it's cause he's gay too, so it makes me feel I dunno, not alone? Okay that sounds corny. We hear a clap of thunder come from the sky and we jump out of each other's arms, I fucking hate thunder storms, they freak me out! Don't make fun of me, but I have a fear of them….

Suddenly I'm clinging to Adam's side as we start to walk home and the rain starts pouring down on us, with every clap of thunder I jump.

"My, my someone's jumpy." He says and chuckles softly.

"Shuddup!" I say and jump again.

"Hey, hey it's okay, everyone's afraid of something, you don't have to be ashamed of it." He says as he puts an arm around me and I smile lightly, my heart starts beating faster in my chest. Soon we approach our houses and I look up at Adam and he lets go of me.

"Well it was really awesome hanging out with you Tommy; you're a really amazing person I'd love to hang out again, anytime you want, you just have to come over to my house, and it would be nice getting a break from Neil." We laugh a little and then I speak.

"I'd love to hang out again too, it would be fun, maybe I'll just have to come over tomorrow, I'm really tired of just hanging around my house, wasting my summer." I say.

"Well don't be shy," He says, "and I mean it when I say that I don't want you to just disappear from the face of the planet. "We laugh a little more then we're just standing there in the rain staring into each other's eyes, suddenly before we both could even think he slowly and softly took me into his arms and softly touched his lips to mine, my first kiss. Suddenly I don't care about the rain anymore, or that my parents could look through the window and see me and Adam making out in front of the house, all that matters now is me and him.

**Did you like it? :) Sorry I didn't post sooner, my sis wouldn't let me on last night, and I had a party to go to earlier, but I managed to get this written, anyways I started another story, it's called Second Chance, check it out, it's pretty awesome, but don't forget to review this chapter, I love you all! :) **

**~Sarah~ **


	6. Everytime we Touch

**Chapter 6: Every time we touch**

**Tommy's Pov **

It's been about three days since Adam and I last talked, because suddenly I'm shy around him again, I don't know why, maybe its cause we kissed, but I don't regret it in any way shape or form, it was my first kiss, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way. I think I'm falling in love with Adam, I know it sounds so stupid, I barley know the guy, but I feel like, I dunno, I've known him forever, okay that just sound really corny and cliché, I sound like a teenage girl, but I know it's all true, my feelings for him are real, and all I know is I want to be with him, forever.

I love everything about him, his smile, his laugh, the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he's so comfortable around me, the way he's so comfortable with opening up to me, the way he hugged me, and the way he kissed me. I want to be his everything, I want to be the last thing he thinks about before he drifts to sleep, I want to be his, and I want him to be mine. I'm sounding more and more like a love sick 14 year old girl right now, but do I even give a fuck? I'm fucking in love! For the first time, I've finally found someone I can relate to, someone I can open up to, and not be scared. I want him to know how I feel, or does he already know? I sigh softly okay this is kinda really stupid, we barley know each other, we've hung out once, hugged once, and kissed _once, _maybe he was just caught up in the moment?

I sigh again; maybe we should just hang out more and I dunno, get to know each other a little better? I mean I think I'm kinda rushing things between us, I'm already thinking of us being together forever, and well we barley even know anything about each other, I get up from my bed, I'm gonna go over to his house and ask him if he wants to hang out, and maybe we can I dunno, get to know each other more? Well wait, what if he's busy or some shit? Well, I'll never know if I never try. I slip on my converse and head downstairs.

I open the front door of my house and head outside, I go over to Adam's house, and knock on the door, and as I wait for someone to answer my heart picks up its pace, I'm nervous, for obvious reasons. The door opens slowly and then Adam is standing there in front of me with a smile on his face. I try to speak, but I don't know what to say, what the hell am I doing over here anyway? Oh right, to hang out, but what if he doesn't want to? Okay, okay, I just have to ask him, it's not that hard!

"H-hey Adam." I say trying to sound relaxed but by the sound of my voice and the shakiness of my body, I'm failing.

"Hey Tommy," He says with the slightest bit of nervousness in his voice, I smile, "What's up?"

"Oh, I was uh, just um wondering if you wanted to hang out or something," I said looking at my feet as my cheeks flamed, "you know, because I'm like really bored and I'm really sick of being stuck in my house all the time."

"I'd love to hang out," He said with a smile, "but I'm stuck babysitting my brother, you can come in and hang out if you want, we can just go up to my room."

"Y-yeah that would be awesome." I said nervously, my cheeks still flaming.

"Okay, cool, come in." He said motioning to inside his house, I walked in and took a good look at his house form what I could see. It was just as beautiful as the outside really well decorated. I smile a little as Adam leads me up to his room, once we enter, we goes and sits on his bed, and motions for me to sit next to him. From what I can see, I've had a pretty good few of his room from my window, only now I can see the color of his wall behind the posters covering them, black. I look at his bed, black sheets, and red blankets, he must have a thing for these colors.

"I really like your room." I say softly, and he chuckles softly.

"Thanks, yours looks pretty cool too form what I can see of it." He says, I blush softly.

"Thanks." I whisper softly, I take another look at his posters, "you have good taste in music."

"Thanks," He says I can hear the smile in his voice, but I keep staring at the posters, if I look at him I'll probably blush even more, I'm already bright red. "Do you like any of them?" he says motioning to the posters of various music artists, musicals, bands, etc.

"I like all of them actually." I say softly.

"Really?" He asks, "You don't really seem like the theater musical type." He says, softly, and I look back at him, hoping my blush has died down.

"Well, no one really thinks I am," I say, "I'm not really into doing theater, but I like watching musicals, anything to do with music I love, it's just I can't act or sing, so, I was never able to do theater."

"Have you ever tried?" He asks.

"Well, maybe when I was like really little, but like I said I never had much of an interest, so I was more into learning how to play bass and guitar." I say softly.

"Oh, okay." He says.

"So, I assume you do theater?" I ask.

"Yeah I do, I started when I was like ten, I usually get the leads in musicals that I try out for so it's really cool, I have a lot of fun doing it, once I turn 18 and graduate from high school, I want to be a singer, I know it sounds stupid, but I've always wanted to be one." He looks down at his hands.

"It's not stupid at all," He looks up at me, "it's a dream, one you should never give up on, I've never even heard you sing, but if your good enough to always get the lead, then you must be pretty damn good, I know you'll be a singer someday." He smiles at me and takes his hand in mine, my heart beats faster.

"Thanks Tommy," He says softly, "that means a lot to me."

"Just promise me you won't give up on your dream." I say.

"I promise," He says softly and smiles more, "so what's your dream?"

"Well, I want to like be a famous guitarist\bass player, I dunno really, like joining a band or something." His smile grows wider.

"Well I think your dream is a lot more reach able than mine." He says.

"Not necessarily, maybe one day I'll end up working for you, I could be playing bass or guitar in a band of yours, you never know." He smile grows even more.

"If I ever end up having a band, you'll be the first person I'd put in it." I say.

"I'll hold you to that." I say with a smile. It's silent for a while, and we're just sitting there, Adam's drawing circles into my hand with his thumb, it relaxes me.

"So," he says softly, "you remember when we were hanging out a few days ago."  
>"Yeah." I say.<p>

"Well I was wondering," He says softly, "and I'm not trying to prey or anything, I'm just really curious to know, why aren't you and your parents close?"

"Well," I say, "for many different reasons, first of all they're closed minded, god loving, ignorant assholes, second of all they're always trying to shove their fucking religion down my throat, if they found out I was gay they would probably disown me, and they're never supported anything I've done."

"That's horrible." He says.

"Yeah well, I guess some people are just like that, why do you wanna know about me and my parents?" I ask, it's not mean in any way, I'm just curious to know why he want to know.

"Well, I just want to learn more about you, you just seem a little closed off and I dunno, I just wanna know more like why are you like that, and you say that you don't really open up to people that much, but you talk to me like you've known me forever, and I'm just curious to know why."

"I'm curious to know why too," I say as I giggle a little, "I don't know why I'm so comfortable talking to you, you just have this thing about you that makes me feel comfortable and it makes me feel good knowing I have someone to talk to who will understand, and whatever you want to know about me, you just have to ask."

"Why are you so closed off with everyone else?" He asks.

"Well, probably most of it would have to do with my orientation, I always felt like if anyone found out, my life would, I dunno, end or something? I never really got along with anyone accept my best friend, Mia and my sister, Lisa, everyone else just seemed to be like my enemy or something, it's kinda hard to explain," I say softly, "I never wanted to be so different, I hated and still hate myself for my differences, I've just always been so alone in life, I've never found anyone like me." I can feel tears form behind my eyes, but I hold them back, please not now!

"You're not that different," He says, "there are so many people like us, this is just the beginning." He pulls me into a hug and a few tears escape my eyes, I really don't wanna cry right now! Soon enough I start sobbing and Adam's holding me in his arms, whispering into my ear. "Shh, it's okay baby, everything's okay." Soon enough my sobbing calms down and he's just holding me there.

"Adam?" I whisper softly.

"Yeah, sweetie?" He says softly into my ear.

"I _really _like you." I look up at him, he's smiling down at me.

"I really like you too, Tommy." He says and leans down to press a kiss to my lips.

**There you guys go, chapter 6. You guys are lucky, I'm extremely sick right now, cause my best friend Kaitlyn decided to give me her germs, but since I love you so much I thought before I go die in my bed, I'll give you a chapter. You guys should be happy I love you so much, I might have a chapter up tomorrow, not sure yet, let's see how my sickness goes. Give me reviews if you love me :) I love you guys with all my heart, hopefully I'll be better soon! **

**~Sarah~**


	7. When it all falls apart

**Chapter 7: When it all falls apart**

**Tommy's Pov**

My heart pounds in my chest as I walk over to Adam's house, sure we've been hanging out together for a few weeks, but I still can't help but get nervous around him. It's hard to explain but just every time I'm around him I feel like there's butterflies in my stomach, but yet he makes me feel so alive. We always have a ton of fun together, whether we go out or some shit like that or if we're just sitting in his room talking, we always have fun. I can talk to him about anything; I can laugh with him like I don't have a single care in the world, and I can be myself with him, I don't have to pretend, I've never felt so alive. Today we're going to go on a walk, like we did the first time we hung out, maybe we'll go somewhere else too, just depends on where we end up.

I knock on the door to his house and he opens the door in the matter of a minute, and steps out. We head up the street just walking silently together. I look up at him walking he looks a little lost, but he's probably just thinking or something, I tend to do that a lot. I look up at the sky, bright blue not a single cloud in the sky, so gorgeous. I look back at Adam and smile a little, god I love him, but I didn't have the balls to tell him how I feel I mean we've kissed a few times, but I highly doubt we'll ever be a couple I mean c'mon seriously? Look at me and look at me, I'm nothing, he wouldn't want to waste his time on me, he could have _anyone. _I told him I liked him a few weeks ago, but that didn't really lead to anything, just a stronger friendship I guess, guess he thought I meant it in a friendly way. I let a soft sigh escape my lips and Adam looks down at me.

"You okay." He asks softly. I nod slowly and look up at him and smile slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say and smile a little more and he smiles back.

"So whatcha thinkin' about?" He asks, and I smile more.

"Nothing really, just stuff." I say.

"What kind of stuff?" He asks curiously.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I say.

"Pleaaaassssseeeee tellllll meeeeeee." He whines and I giggle a little.

"Nope, sorry." He rolls his eyes and lets out a loud sigh.

"Fine!" He whines. I start to laugh, and I pull him into a hug, which he gladly returns.

"Sorry, but it's really not that important." I say softly, we let go and he ruffles my hair a little and smiles.

"Okay I forgive you." He says and we start walking again. We mostly just make small talk for the rest of our walk, nothing serious. We get back to our houses about a half an hour later. We give each other hugs goodbye and I go inside and up to my room. Not long after I close the door to my room I hear a soft knock.

"Come in!" I yell. My mother slips in silently and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Hello Thomas." She says. God I hate it when people call me that, especially her.

"Mom, call me Tommy." I say.

"Sorry, Hello Tommy." She corrects, "So I see you've taken a liking to Leila's son Adam." She says softly.

"Yeah he's cool," I say, "he's really easy to get along with." She looks down at her hands than back up at me.

"Well I'm glad," she says softly, "I saw you to hugging when you got back." She says in almost a whisper.

"And what's wrong with that?" I say defensively.

"Well um," She says, "well he's gay dear."

"What's wrong with being gay?" I say.

"It's a sin Thomas!" She says louder. I look at her my eyes cold, this was not my mother, and I refused to call her my mother.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" I say harshly "It's a lifestyle and they can't help it! Do you seriously think people chose to be gay! To be spit on by society. To not be able to marry and have kids, to be bullied and be treated like that for the rest of their lives! Who the fuck would chose that!" I had to admit I was freaking out, but I always did when she acted like this.

"Honey it is a choice!" She practically yells, "And those people are disgusting and immoral, I don't want my son being around those _mistakes."_  
>"Adam is no mistake," I say softly, "and neither is anyone of a different sexuality, they were born that way, like you were born straight honestly, when did you chose to be straight?" She sighed softly.<p>

"Honey I just don't want you to be around him okay?" She says, "He's a bad influence all fags and dikes are." I have to retrain myself form punching her.

"What would you do if I was fag?" I ask softly.

"Oh honey you're not a fag?" She says and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"And if I am?" I look into her light brown of eyes filled with shock.

"No son of mine is a fag;" she says coldly, "no child of mine will ever be like that." She gets up and before she leaves she looks back at me.

"If I ever hear you talking about being a fag again, I will _never _let you see that Lambert kid ever again." She slams the door and I curl up in a ball on my bed and start sobbing uncontrollably. God I hate her, I hate her with everything inside me, I don't want to leave with this family, I have to get out, I don't know how much longer I can take this shit. I wish I could just be a part of a family where I can be myself, and actually be loved and accepted. I'm tired of pretending, I just want to feel loved for who I am, is that too much to ask?

I want to come out to my parents, but as you just saw, that wouldn't work out very well, and I technically just came out to my Mom, so yeah that didn't go down well at all. My sobbing calms down a little bit and I sit up and stare at my wall. I sigh and wipe the tears that silently fall down my face; my entire life has been one giant lie, and nothing more. I'm just a lie, I'm not even a real person anymore, I'm just fake. I sigh again and slip off my bed to grab my guitar, I start to play randomly just to make myself feel better, but it doesn't work, after what just happened I doubt anything would make me feel any better at this point. I guess I'll just have to cry it out like a pussy, or, _no. _No I won't do that again, I quit that, I promised myself never again.

I almost died, I almost died that one night three years ago, form cutting. I used to cut myself all the time, it started in 6th grade, and since then /I couldn't stop, it was the only thing that made myself feel better, but I'll never do that again, never. I almost died when I was 14, I had been home alone, my sister was a friend's house and my parents were out, I lost too much blood, and passed out, I woke up in a hospital. That memory will haunt me for the rest of my life, that's why I always where sweatshirts.

I hear a soft thump home from Adam's room next door, my head snaps in that direction immediately. As soon as I look my heart smashes into a million pieces and all I want to do is lie down and die. Adam is on his bed on top of a medium sized brunette, eating his face off.

**Okay so, please, please don't kill me. I haven't been updating, so here's my excuse. I was sick for about a week, than went back to school and had a bunch of homework to do. Than it was the last week of school and it was really busy, than heh go figure I got sick….again! But it didn't last as long, than I had to prepare for my talent show today, which I WON! :D anyway I was FINALLY able to post so, please don't be mad at me. I won't be able to post next week cause I'll be at choir camp, just saying. Anyway I've been checking up on reviews on my laptop and wow, I don't see why you people like this, it's so dull, so I added some drama, thanks for the love though! I love you all, thanks for the support. Give me a review if you love me! **

**~Sarah~ **


	8. Don't lie to me

**Chapter 8: Don't lie to me**

**Tommy's Pov **

Okay so I've sort of been avoiding Adam, and why am I avoiding him you ask? I have no fucking idea. I guess it's cause I saw him making out with that guy about a week ago, but that could've been anything, but still I assume everything, and I'm too afraid to ask, so here I am, sitting in my room, in a corner, not sure what to do. I haven't really left my room much since the fight with my mom, and what I saw, guess I haven't really had the energy at all. I sigh loudly and hold my head in my hands, I really have to stop doing this, letting things get to me, I used to not let fights with my parents get to me, but what my mom said to me just won't get out of my damn head!

I get up off the floor and look out the window, Adam's sitting on his bed, reading a script I assume, he looks up and gives me a wave. I give him a cold look and pull my curtains shut, why I just did that, I have no idea. Why am I being so pissy? It's not like Adam's my property or anything, he can be with anyone he wants. He's not mine, and I'm not his, we'll never be together, we're just too different. Even if we were to start dating my parents would probably find out, and then who knows what will happen? They would take Adam away from me, they would take everything, not like they haven't already, they've taken away my freedom to be me.

I walk over to my bed and sit down, I feel like crying, but I tell myself not to, please not now. I just want to feel better; I just want _someone _to _make _me feel better. I wasn't someone to comfort me and just tell me everything will be okay. I sigh again, maybe I should just go to Adam, I mean he always makes me feel better, it's not like any of that has changed, but I'm still too afraid to face him, but I don't even know why! My thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock at the door, I let out an irritated sigh and walk over to my door and open it. Standing in front of me is Adam, with a worried look on his face.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" I ask a little harsher than I meant.

"Y-your sister um let me in…" He said quietly looking down. I sigh softly and remember that Lisa actually stayed home today and would let anyone inside the house. Adam looks up again, and stares at me, with a worried and confused expression on his face.

"What?" I ask coldly. Why am I being so fucking pissy! I'm like a bitch on her period!

"Tommy, have you been avoiding me?" He asks softly. Oh my fucking god, how does he always know!

"No." I say a little too quickly, god he's gonna know, he always knows when I'm lying.

"Tommy, are you okay?" He almost whispers, looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm fine," I snap, than sigh softly realizing how bitchy I'm being, "I'm really fine." He keeps staring into my eyes, but it's more like he's staring into my soul, he knows.

"Don't lie to me Tommy." He says.

"I'm not lying!" I say louder, but not doing a very good job at convincing him, because my voice starts to shake, but I won't let myself cry.

"Tommy, please don't lie to me, I know something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes, and I can see it in your actions, please I just want to help, did I do something wrong?" He asks softly. I stare at him for the longest time, did he do something wrong? Well technically no, but it still feels like it, or maybe I'm just being a hormonal bitch. But I should tell him the truth right? Tell him how feel? Should I just tell him everything, how I want to spend forever with him? How it killed me when I saw him with that guy? About the fight with my mom? He's there for me, he'll understand, he'll listen, this is why he's here, honestly he wouldn't be here if he didn't care right?

"Tommy, please." He begs. I sigh softly and look at my feet, well here's my chance to tell him, I should take it before the chance leaves me just tell me, just tell him everything, come clean. Open up to someone for the first time in your life, trust. That's all you can do, trust, you have to trust him, he's there for you. I let out a shaky sigh when a loud ring comes from his pocket, perfect, no?

"Hang on, Tommy," He says softly and takes his phone from his pocket, "oh I have to take this it's my _boyfriend._" Wait whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up, did he just say boyfriend? Since when did he fucking have a boyfriend. Suddenly I feel like crying, and it's almost impossible to hold back. He finishes his conversation with said boyfriend than hangs up. And at that moment I collapse onto the ground and start to ball my eyes out. I'm such a fucking pussy!

"Oh my god Tommy!" He kneels on the ground and pulls me into his arms, "sweetie what's wrong?" Everything Adam, everything's wrong, I love you, and you went and got a fucking boyfriend? How could you do this to me, don't you know how I feel about you? Don't you know how much I wish I could be with you? Can't you see it! Why can't you see my love for you? "Tommy, please baby, what's wrong?" please don't call me that, don't call me baby, don't call me sweetie, don't even fucking go near me anymore! "Tommy…" he whispers, "baby please talk to me." I decide I'll have to talk to him, so he doesn't figure out I'm upset about his boyfriend, but what do I say?

"I….had a fight with my mom." I say softly into his chest and he cradles me, well at least it wasn't a complete lie. I did have a fight with her and it upset me, but that's not why I'm crying, and I will never let Adam know why I'm really upset.

**Okay ** **sorry this is really short, I kinda rushed cause my sister wants the computer and yeah. I promise the nest chapter will be longer :) Give me a review if you love me and I'm sorry the chapter sucked! Oh and I'm not sure if we had cell phones in 1999 or not, but I don't care, in my story we do :) **

**~Sarah~**


	9. Can't Let You Go

**Chapter 9: Can't let you go**

**Tommy's Pov**

I haven't talked to Adam for 2 and a half weeks, I don't want to be anywhere near him. Why you ask? Cause that fucker broke my heart that's why! Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting just a little…okay maybe a lot. But…..I have the right to overreact; I mean honestly how would you feel? I mean I thought Adam liked me, he fucking kissed me! He was my first kiss, he was and is my first love, and he shattered my heart. I sigh softly as I watch silent, warm tears fall down my face and into my lap; I'm so damn tired of crying over him.

I get up off my bed and leave my room; I walk out into the empty hallway and into the small bathroom down the hall from my room. I look into the mirror, and I'm pretty sure some sort of monster type creature is staring back at me, I look horrible. My eyes are blood shot, my hair's a rat's nest, and I have eyeliner all over my face. I sigh softly and close the door to the bathroom; I need a shower, maybe than I'll feel better. I stripped out of my grey hoodie and black skinny jeans, and slipped into the shower, turning on the hot water. I wish it were possible to wash away this feeling, this feeling of pure pain, embarrassment, and guilt. Pain for knowing he can't be mine, embarrassment for thinking he actually liked me in that way, and guilt for treating him the way I am.

Adam doesn't deserve to be ignored, no matter what he's done. He's still an amazing person, and I love him, I think I always will. Everything about him is amazing, I just hate the fact that we can't be together, I hate the fact that someone else gets to be with him, gets to kiss him every day, and gets to call him theirs. My heart breaks even more knowing that he belongs to someone else; every time I think of it my heart breaks all over again.

I slip out of the shower and dry off. Than go back into my room and put on a fresh outfit. Then I start to resume lying on my bed, staring at the wall, thinking about Adam. Okay, so this probably isn't healthy, I only leave my room to shower and eat, (I don't even really eat that much anymore) for the rest of the day I just stay in my room and think about Adam, and how he broke my heart. Okay that sounds extremely dramatic, but whatever.

I continue to stare at my wall as warm tears start to fall from my eyes again. I think it's pretty much impossible to stop crying now. I start to curl up into a ball and I start to sob for what seems like the 1,000th time this week. I can't stand these feelings I have for him, I hate that I love him, and I hate that I feel guilty for avoiding him, that motherfucker deserves it! I hear a soft knock on my door which pulls me from my thoughts.

"Go away!" I yell harshly.

"Tommy, can I please come in?" Says a soft half worried half startled voice. It was Lisa, I probably scared her by yelling, she knows me as a pretty clam person, I almost never yell at people, but I can't help it.

"I said go the fuck away!" I scream, okay so maybe that was a little uncalled for, she was my sister after all, I shouldn't talk to her like that, she doesn't deserve it, she's not the one I'm mad at.

"T-tommy please," she begs, "I'm so worried about you, and you seem so upset, I can't stand seeing you like this, please let me come in, I want to help." I sighed softly and got up off my bed, wiping the tears off of my face. I walked over to my door and opened it.

"What do you want Lisa?" I asked coldly.

"All I want to do is help you," she said sounding way older than she actually was, "we used to be so close, you used to tell me everything, what happened to that? What happened to the Tommy I used to know? What happened to my brother? Tommy, I love you with all of my heart and I hate it when you act like this, and I think I deserve to know why, so please just let me help." I sighed softly and pinched the bridge of my nose, please Lisa just go!

"Lisa, you can't help, you'll never be able to help, no one can help me, I can't be helped, you wouldn't understand anyway." I tried closing my door, but she stopped it with her foot.

"I can always try," she says softly, "I'm not a baby Thomas, I know a lot more than you think, I'm not an idiot, and Tommy I know you want help, you push everyone away, and that's your problem, so please for once in your life trust someone, I'm your sister, I love you, I'll always love you, no matter what, no matter who you decide to be, your still my brother nothing will ever change that, so please help me help you." I sighed softly. She has a point, when did she get so smart? I back up a little, letting her into my room, she smiles slightly, walks in, and sits down on my bed, I silently walk over to where she's sitting and sit down next to her. "Tommy, will you tell me what's wrong?" she asks softly.

"I met this person," I say softly, "and this person is one of the most amazing people I've ever met, I can be myself around them, and they just make me feel so alive it's just…." I don't want to finish my sentence.

"They don't feel the same way you do?" She asks softly and looks into my eyes.

"How did you know?" I ask softly, did she like read my mind or something.

"I had a feeling," she says softly, "I can tell."

"How?" I ask.

"Well basically by the way you're acting, that's how most people act when they're heart broken, and you can practically see all the pain on your face, lemme guess you feel in love with them, and they were giving really story signals that they liked you back, but then they went and got in a relationship with someone else and now you feel like an idiot cause you thought they liked you too, and now you hurt so bad that you don't want to see that person ever again, but still you feel guilty and you hate yourself for it?" My jaw dropped.

"How the hell do you know all of that?" I asked shocked.

"Cause I went through the same exact thing," she says softly, "So…what's his name?" My jaw drops even more, wait she knows….how, what? How does she know!

"Wait…you….you know that…I'm-.." She cuts me off.

"Gay? Yeah." She says.

"What? How?" I say shocked and confused.

"Honestly Tommy, do you know how damn obvious it is? I've always known, I'm your sister, it would be bad if I didn't know. And guess what else, I don't care. I love you with all of my heart, I don't care if you like guys or not, you're still my brother, nothing's ever gonna change that, I accept you in every way possible." She smiles at me.

"Adam." I say soflty.

"What?" she asks.

"That's his name," I say softly, "Adam." She smiles a little and puts her hand on mine.

"Well why don't you tell me a little more about this 'Adam'" She says.

"Well we met when Mom had me bring this thing over to their house and we started talking, than we went on this walk together and I ended up coming out to him, than he walked me back home and it started raining, than he kissed me, which by the way was my first kiss," she smiled slightly, "than we started to hang out even more like just hanging at his house or going out, than Mom got upset when she saw us hugging once in front of the house. Then she started yelling at me and shit about how I couldn't be gay and blah, blah, blah. Than about three weeks ago I saw him making out with some random guy on his bed, than he told me that was his boyfriend. So ever since I've been trying my best to avoid him." She looks at me carefully for a moment than speaks.

"Have you ever actually told him how you feel?" She asks.

"Well….no, not exactly." I say softly.

"Then there really isn't anything to blame him for, he doesn't know, you don't really have the right to be mad at him, even though he hurt you so badly. He's probably oblivious to how you're feeling, the only logical thing to do is just tell him how you're feeling." My eyes widen, tell Adam, no way!

"I can't tell him!" I say.

"Yes you can Tommy, I know you can, and if you want things to work out between the two of you, I suggest you tell him. Do you really want everything that you two have worked for to fall apart, because if you never tell him, that's what will happen, and trust me, you will regret it for the rest of your life, so seriously stop sitting around here in self-pity, go get your man!" I smiled a little at her little pep talk, she can be such a dork sometimes, but she is right, I have to tell him, it's now or never.

"Okay, I'll tell him." I got up off my bed and walked out the door.

** Okay so now it's time to hear my excuses for not updating, I've been at choir camp all week, I haven't been home, I got home yesterday, and I didn't have a chance to post then because I was busy with my other story that I wrote with XxAdommy4lifexX oh by the way go check out our story, it's called Night At The Haunted Hotel :) and if you haven't read any of her stories I suggest you do, she's an amazing writer :) Anyway I'm sorry I've been a slow updater, but I have ideas for upcoming chapters so yay! I love you all, thanks so much for reading :) **

** ~Sarah~**


	10. Now or Never

**Chapter 10: Now or Never**

**Tommy's Pov**

My heart starts to pound as I make my way to Adam's house, for once I decided to take my sister's advice and go tell Adam how I feel. I have to admit, I'll be surprised if I actually make it there without having a nervous breakdown. But, I can't let my nerves get the best of me, I'm going to tell Adam, because, like Lisa said, this may be my only chance, I'll never know if I never try. If I never tell him I could end up losing something beautiful. I take a deep breath and stand in front of the front door of Adam's sleep what I choose to do know will affect my entire future relationship with Adam, if I run away now, he'll never know how I truly feel, and our friendship will fall apart, but if I don't chicken out, maybe I'll find out he feels the same way….and what?

We fall in love and live happily after? What about his boyfriend? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Our friendship is doomed either way, after this, I don't know what we'll be left as, if he doesn't feel the same way, things will be too awkward, and if I don't tell him my feelings will get the best of me and our friendship will crumble, and if he does feel the same way, what if we break up and it ruins the close friendship we have? No, I have to stop thinking about that! I love Adam, I love him with all my heart, all that matters right now is me and him, not anything that stands between us.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for whatever will happen next and lightly knock on the door, my heart pounding even faster and my arms trembling, it's now or never. I hear footsteps on the other side of the door than it slowly opens and then Adam's standing in front of me with a half confused half excited face.

"Tommy," He says sounding a bit surprised, "I haven't seen you in weeks, I was afraid you died or something, what happened?" I gave him my most serious face that I could possibly manage with how nervous I was and tried to speak as best as I could, trying not to sound afraid or nervous.

"A-Adam, I need to talk to you." I said seriously, his face turned into a curious expression.

"Um okay?" He said making it sound like more of a question than a statement, "About what?" I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"You'll find out in a few minutes." I said simply. I looked back up and him and he gave me a confused look but just shrugged his shoulders and let me in. We walked up to his room and he closed the door behind us, I took a deep breath and sat down on his bed, he sat down next to me.

"So what's this extremely important thing that you had to talk to me about?" He asked curiously. I didn't look at him, I refused, I stared intently at my hands, trying to sort out my thoughts, trying to figure out what exactly I should tell him. I don't even know what to say, I love you? I'm in love with you? I've been ignoring you for like 3 weeks because I'm upset you have a boyfriend because I have this huge, creepy, stalkerish crush on you? I sigh loudly and bury my face in my hands. "Are you okay Tommy?" Adam asked concerned.

"No." I whisper my voice barely audible; I doubt he even heard me.

"What." Figured.

"I'm not okay Adam." I said louder, still refusing to look at him.

"What's wrong sweetie," He asks softly, "Tommy please look at me." I sighed really loudly again and looked up at him, "Tommy please, what's wrong."

"Everything." I whispered, "Nothing makes any fucking sense anymore." He gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? What doesn't make sense?" He asks curiously. I looked down at my feet and sighed softly.

"Everything," I whispered, "My fucking feelings, my stupid fucked up life…" He put his hand on me and half of me wanted to pull away, but my other half won.

"Your life is stupid and fucked up Tommy, and what about your feelings are upsetting you so much?" I looked at him, should I tell him, or would that be too, soon? Ughhh my life is so fucked up.

"I-I…" God, just spit it out already! What the fuck can't I say it, it's just three simple words!

"What is it Tommy?" He asked softly and started to rub my back softly, you can do it Tommy, it's now or never, now or never, just fucking tell him! Or else your life is fucked! But wait, isn't my life fucked either way, what if mom and dad- '_Oh will you just please fucking forget out Mom and Dad for a second and think about what's going on now! Tell Adam how you feel!' _ I took a deep breath.

"Adam I-.." I sighed, "Adam, I love you."

"W-what?" He asked a shocked expression on his face.

"You heard me," I whispered, "I love you, I've loved you ever since the first day I saw you, I can talk to you about anything, your always there when I need you, you're the first person I've ever really been able to trust, you get me, I love your freckles, your ginger hair, the way you're so nice to me, I just love everything about you, and I understand completely if you don't feel the same, I-…I just needed to tell you, I couldn't keep it in forever." He still looked shocked; I think I made a mistake by coming here.

"I-….wow I….I don't know what to say…." He whispered getting up off his bed and looking out the window, "Why…..why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked turning around to look at me.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hard to was to even walk over here," I sighed, "It's not easy telling someone you love them." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you think I know that?" He said, "I've been in your position before, I fucking know what it's like to be rejected!" My heart drops, so that's it huh?

"So that's it, you're rejecting me, I fucking figured; it was a mistake coming over here." I whispered.

"It's not like a have a fuckin choice Tommy, if you haven't noticed I fucking have a boyfriend, what do you want me to do!" I sighed and got up.

"I don't know, maybe I just wanted you to say you loved me too, maybe I didn't want you to react like this, you said you've been in this position before, why don't you have some fucking sympathy for once!" He sighed and took my arm, I pulled it away from his grasp.

"You know I can't do that Tommy, I'm in a relationship, I can't just tell someone else I love them, that wouldn't be right, maybe if you would've just told me sooner, maybe….maybe we might've been able to have something." I wanted to punch him so badly right now….

"It's not easy for me to tell people how I feel alright, I'm used to hiding my feelings, because all my life I've had these messed up feelings towards guys and I've been too afraid to fall for someone, but now that I have, and I took that chance, I've never regretted anything as much as I regret this." And with that I walked awa, out of his room, and out of his life.

**Okay so, I can't promise updates anytime soon, lots of family drama. My Dad was arrested today so yeah, not fun. I don't know if I'll have the time, right now I'm just trying to find a friend's house that I can stay at so I can just get away from this shit so I'm sorry this chapter was morbid and not really pleasant, like I've said before my writing reflects my mood, I'm sorry if I'm bringing you guys down, I'm just really upset with my Dad right now. I love you all, I'm sorry for my depressingness. I hope you sort of liked the chapter. I'll try to update ASAP. I love you all with all my heart. **

** ~Sarah~**


	11. I Was Born to Tell You I Love You

**Chapter 11: I Was Born to Tell You I Love You. **

**Adam's Pov**

It's been almost a week since Tommy last spoke to me, I think he's started to avoid me again, I honestly don't blame him. We had a huge fight and I was a complete ass to him, he didn't deserve that, at all. I'll be surprised if he actually ever talks to me again, if he doesn't I'll understand. I shouldn't have said that to him, I shouldn't have acted that way, but how was I supposed to react. _'I dunno Adam maybe you should've reacted by telling him the damn truth!' _Yeah, yeah shut up voice in my head! Okay, I have to admit I didn't tell him the truth, I should've just told how much I love him too, I don't even like my relationship! After all I'm dating my douche ex who makes me feel like shit! I only started dating him to….well um, make Tommy jealous….but I didn't know he felt that way! How the hell was I supposed to know! I'm a dumbass!

I fucking told him he should've come to me before I got back together with Drake! I shouldn't have told him that! But….it wouldn't have sounded very good if I told him the _real _truth, that I was and am just using my boyfriend, than again he's using me too, sooo, it's not that bad, right? And what if he just thinks that's cute, we get together, and live happily ever after? And we laugh about this on our wedding day? Okay, things will never work out like that between me and Tommy, he fucking hates me! He wouldn't want to date me, let alone marry me.

Nobody will ever want to marry me; I'm a worthless little piece of shit. _'Tommy doesn't think you are, I bet he would love to be with you forever' _No he fucking wouldn't! I broke his poor little heart, I'm a horrible person, and he will _never _want to be with me! '_Think again' _what's that supposed to mean? _'Think it through, if he really loves you as much as he claimed when he came here, he doesn't hate you, he's just hurt, he needs you and nobody but you, he told you himself, honestly if Tommy once the one in your position and you were in his, would you hate him?' _No, no I wouldn't, I could never hate him, no matter what, I'll never hate him, I'll always love him. _'My point exactly.' _I sighed; okay the voice is right, even though I probably seem crazy because I'm technically talking to myself. I sighed again, I've officially gone crazy….ugh.

I get up from my bed and start to pace back and forth, okay so what am I supposed to do now? _'Why don't you stop fucking ignoring Tommy and go talk to him!' _But….but what if he doesn't want to talk to me, what if he really does hate me! _'You'll never know if you never try.' _Okay yeah, yeah, yeah, don't tell me all that shit about it's now or never, I'm perfectly aware of that! I've lost my chance with people I've liked before. '_Okay so don't lose this chance' _Well, I am still technically dating someone. _'who the fuck cares, your boyfriend obviously doesn't, you know he just wants you for sex, go after Tommy, you deserve someone who will treat you right.' _But….I didn't treat him right.

_'Everyone makes mistakes, he'll forgive you, just don't do something unforgivable, like never telling him how you actually feel about him.' _ Damn this voice in my head is kinda, smart. Okay, I'm going crazy, I need to focus. I can't just go over to Tommy's house right now, it's almost 1 in the morning, I've been up for the past three days stressing over this shit, Tommy won't even be up. '_You could always just throw a rock at his window or something.' _Okay, that sounds extremely cheesy and dorky, why would I do that? _'Because it's romantic you idiot, now go, before you miss your chance.' _

I sigh and pull on my leather jacket that's lying on my bed, next to my notebook full of song; most of them are written for Tommy. I open my door and walk silently down the stairs, trying not to wake my family; I unlock the front door, and silently close it behind me. It's a peaceful and cool night, the stars are out, and I would've taken a moment to gaze at them if I didn't have something extremely important to do.

I run over to Tommy's house and stand outside his window, staring up at it. Now…I need to find a rock…..where rock….ah here's one. I pick up a small grey pebble and chuck it at his window. The light to his room turns on and he opens his window and looks down at me, he looked like he'd been crying, but that didn't hide his extremely confused expression.

"Adam?" H whispered loudly, his delicate voice laced in confusion, I didn't blame him, I'd act the same way if Tommy chucked a pebble at my window at 1 in the morning.

"Hey…Tommy." I responded with a wave.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, not harshly, but confused, maybe…he doesn't hate me.

"I need to talk to you!" I whispered loudly so he could hear me. He looked at me like I was retarded.

"Okay so you come over to my house in the middle of the night to talk? What the hell is so damn important?" I sighed softly and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Tommy, I just need to talk to you for a few minutes, this can't wait, just come down here for a little bit and let me explain." He rolled his eyes and sighed a little and shut his window, for a minute I thought he had went back to bed, but my heart started beating faster when I saw him close the front door and walk toward me.

"Okay so what the hell was so damn important that you just had to drag me out of bed at 1 in the fucking morning?" I sighed softly and took his hand in mine. He gave me a confused expression, but didn't pull away.

"I'm so fucking sorry Tommy," I took a deep breathe, "I didn't want to hurt you like that, I'm such an idiot, I just should've told you the truth in the first place, I should've have lied to you, so here goes the truth."

"Adam you're really starting to confuse me," He whispered, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well first of all," I said, "I shouldn't have responded like that when you told me you loved me, I know how hard it is for someone to tell the person they love that they love them, I lied to you about what I said Tommy, I shouldn't have told you that you should've told me earlier, I don't even like my boyfriend!" He gave me another confused look.

"Wait…you don't like him…? Than why the fuck are you dating him?" He whispered.

"Because….I was….trying to make you….jealous." I mumbled, he looked shocked.

"What? You were trying to make me jealous, why?" He asked curiously.

"Because Tommy," I whispered, "I love you, I love you so fucking much, and I thought you didn't like me, so I guess making you jealous would….I dunno work, and when you told me you loved me, I just sort of panicked, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to you, so I lied, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life, so please Tommy, please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you, I'll understand if-…" He cut me off with a kiss that I gladly returned. We pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"Of course I can forgive you," He whispered, "I love you too much to not." I smiled and pulled him into my arms, kissing him again.

"I love you so much Tommy." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Adam." He whispered back and kissed me on my cheek, we pulled away and I had probably the biggest smile on my face. I'd never been so happy….

"Watch the stars with me?" I asked softly.

"I'd love to." He whispered, we lied down on the grass, wrapped in each other's arms, and started to gaze at the beautiful night sky.

** I am so fucking sorry you guys, I had a total meltdown yesterday and I shouldn't have taken it out on this story, it was mean of me :( My Dad is fine now, but I really should've left that out of my writing, it was totally out of line, I've just been off my meds for a while, and things like that tend to set me off. So I thought you guys deserved an apology chapter, so I made a happy one! :D But seriously I'm so sorry you guys, I really overreacted, next time something like this happens I'll try to stay away from the computer. I love you all so fucking much. Thnaks for reading even though I had a meltdown.**

**~Sarah~ :)**


	12. You make life worth living

**Chapter 12: **

**Tommy's Pov**

Adam and I are dating. I still can't believe it; I still can't believe what he said to me. He said he loved me, Adam fucking told me he loved me. I sighed and continued to stare at the celling; I still can't believe that he came to my house last night to tell me that he loves me. I smiled a little to myself remembering the night before; we had watched the stars together until the sun came out. Then sadly our night had to come to end and I came back inside and went to sleep, so now here I am lying on my bed, staring at the celling, trying to process all of this. My mind really isn't um….digesting this very well…..I still think it's a dream.

A wonderful beautiful dream, that some asshole is gonna wake me up from at any minute and my life is gonna go back to normal. I'm just gonna wake up in my bed in my old house from Burbank and have to go on with life as I did before. Just go back to my miserable life before Adam came into it. I don't want this to be a dream, I want this to be real, and hopefully it is. I sigh softly and roll off my bed when I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to it and Lisa's standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Tommy." She says cheerfully.

"Hey Lisa." I say with a smile.

"Can I…come in?" She asked softly, I nodded once and she moved past me and sat down on my bed, I smiled softly and sat down next to her.

"Soooo guess what." I said with a big ass smile on my face, she studied my face carefully then responded.

"What…?" She asked suspiciously.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." I said.

"And who exactly do I have to tell?" She said rolling her eyes a little and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Just promise!" I said.

"Ugh fine I promise, now what do you wanna tell me?" She asked impatiently I giggled a little, a leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Adam and I are dating." I whispered. Her expression turned into a mix of shock and happiness.

"Oh. My. God." She said with a shocked tone, "Tell me everything!" I started to laugh.

"Okay well, last night at like one in the morning Adam like threw a rock or something at my window and told me that he had to tell me something, so I went outside and he started telling me all this stuff about how he was so sorry for hurting me and how he was just dating that guy to make me jealous," I said, "then he told me that he loved me! And we kissed and stuff, and sort of ended up watching the stars together until sunrise."

"OH MY GOD TOMMY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She almost yelled, and then she pulled me into a really tight hug and cut off my breathing.

"Lisa…..can't…..breathe." I said. Then she released me from her death grip.

"Oh….heh sorry guess I just got a little too excited…" She said. I giggled a little and pulled her into a hug. She returned it and we basically stayed in my room for about two hours just talking. She told me about her new friends, and how she really didn't like them that much. I told her some more stuff about me and Adam. It was nice to be talking with her. She really is like my best friend.

She left a little later to go spend the night at one of her friend's houses so I basically went back to what I was doing before, just staring at my celling and wondering what I did to deserve to be in a relationship with the most amazing person ever. I heard a knock on my door and I got up to see who it was. I had to keep myself from jumping up and down when I realized it was Adam.

"Hey!" I said excitedly and gave him a hug.

"Hey baby." He said cheerfully and I brought him into my room and closed the door behind us, we sat down on my bed.

"So, who let you in?" I asked curiously.

"Your mom." He said simply.

"Really? Wow." I said, I thought she like, hated him, she sure as hell didn't want us hanging out.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well she like basically hates you." I said.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes swarming with curiosity.

"Well basically because you're gay, and I'm pretty sure she thinks you're turning me gay or something." I explained.

"Well that's stupid…." He said, "Why is she letting us hang out then?"

"I dunno," I said shrugging my shoulders, "I think we should just be happy that she's letting us." He gave me one of his heart melting smiles and agreed.

"So, I wanted to ask you something…" He said softly and looked me in the eyes.

"And what would that be?" I asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if you'd play your guitar for me, because remember when you told me you wanted to be a guitar when you get older?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well ever since then I've like really, really wanted to hear you play. So can I? Pleeeeeaaassssseeeee?" He begged and gave me puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! But on one condition." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You have to sing for me." He thought about it for a minute then responded.

"Okay, as long as I get to hear you play." He said with a smile. I got up off my bed and walked across my room to go get my guitar. Once I grabbed it I sat back down on my bed next to Adam and began to play with shaky hands, okay I had admit I was a little nervous, I mean c'mon I know Adam and I are dating and everything, but embarrassing as it is I'm still nervous around him, hopefully that will go away soon. While I was playing I decided to look up at Adam instead of watching my fingers, I had the song I was playing memorized anyway. The expression on his face almost stopped my heart.

He was watching me play so intently, he had this amazed look on his face, I started to blush. Once my song was finished I had to wave my hand in front of Adam's face to see if he was still on earth.

"Oh. My. God." He said sounding stunned.

"What..?" I asked.

"You are so amazing," He said, "Do you take lessons?"

"No, I taught myself how to play." I said.

"Are you serious?" He asked, "You are so fucking good!"

"Really?" I asked, my blush deepening.

"Yes really!" I smiled a little and put down my guitar.

"Okay, now a deal's a deal you have to sing for me." He rolled his eyes.

"Fineeeee!" He said, he took a deep breath and began to sing, and I swear that was the voice of an angel, I have never heard anything that amazing in all my life. His pitch was perfect, he wasn't flat at all. He could hit notes I've never even heard. Once he was done I kind of just sat there with a stunned look on my face. "Soooo what do you think?"

"What do I think? Adam that was so amazing! Oh my god, I've never heard anyone sing that good ever! How do you even do that! Oh my god it was so good! Your voice is like the voice of an angel! You're like gonna be famous one day with a voice like that! Seriously why have you never sung for me before! OH MY GOD!" By the end of my rant Adam was practically laughing his ass off.

"I'll take that as you liked it?" He managed to say after his laughing calmed down.

"Yes, I did like it, very much." I said, my face bright red.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," He said and chuckled a little, "you're blushing."

"Thank you very much for pointing that out captain obvious!" I said sarcastically and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Anytime!" He said with a smile and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed me softly on the lips.

**Okay so I am reallllyyyyyyy, really, really sorry I haven't been posting lately, I've had like extremely bad writer's block and yeah I haven't really been busy because I have no life, I've basically been living on tumblr for the past 3 weeks so please forgive me? I'll give you all cookies! :D Anyways there are only a few more chapters left….sadness. I know it's so sad! But, guess what? There will be a sequel! Yay! :D So thank you all for your support and love. I love you all so much! *HUGSSSS* **

**~Sarah~ :)**


	13. Untitled

**Chapter 13: Untitled**

**Tommy's Pov **

Adam and I have been dating for a few weeks and so far it's been nothing but amazing. We've been able to keep it on the DL so far, we've promised each other not to tell anyone unless we absolutely have to, we don't want my parents to find out or….fuck I don't even know what they'll do. First they'll probably scream at me for being a fag or whatever, and then they'll probably ban me from ever talking to Adam ever again, then I don't know what they'll do I mean me and Adam are going to the same school in the fall, it's not like they're gonna home school me or some shit, I mean they like aren't very smart, and what are they gonna do make me switch schools? Well, they'll probably do that…..but Adam lives right next door to us.

It's not like they're gonna make us move, I mean c'mon seriously? We just moved here, they're not gonna make us move again just cause I'm dating Adam, right? But then again, they're my parents, and my parents will do anything to try to convince themselves that their son is not a fag. So they'll probably just ground me to the house, and make me change rooms until they can find another house.

I sigh softly to myself, if they do that I swear I will kill myself. They've taken away everything, they've taken away my freedom, I will not let them take Adam away from me, and I swear he's the only thing keeping me alive. He's someone I can actually talk to, and be myself with. When I'm around him I feel alive, I feel like a completely different person, I don't feel like the person I have to be around my parents, I feel like me.

I don't know how to explain it, Adam just brings out all the good in me, he brings out the old Tommy, the one who used to be happy. For all of my life I've had to pretend to be someone else, I could never truly be the person I've always wanted to be. But ever since I met Adam all of that has changed, for once in my life I feel completely happy and I actually like who I am. I swear if they take Adam away from me I'll never forgive them.

I sigh again and sit up on my bed and run my fingers through my hair, I get up from my bed and walk across my room to grab my guitar. I need something to calm me down, mine and Adam's relationship just scares the shit out of me, I don't want to lose him. But there is no way in hell I'm ending it, I've never been happier. I sigh once again and start to play, I just need to get my mind off things for a while, I always worry too much, and I tend to over think. I just…..need to relax and be happy that me and Adam are dating and not worry about my fucking parents for once. I messed up on my song so I just gave up and set the guitar next to me and just flopped back down on my bed.

I stared at my celling, a few minutes later a heard a soft knock on at my door, I sighed loudly.

"Come in!" I yelled. Then Adam entered my room with a smile on his face, and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Hey there." He said cutely, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey…." I mumbled and covered my face with my hands.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked softly.

"Ugh I just…..I don't know, I worry too much." I mumbled, he chuckled softly and pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"And what are you worried about?" He asked and kissed the top of my head softly.

"Just…." I sigh, "I'm worried I'll lose you." I mumbled into his chest, he chuckled a little and started to pet my hair softly.

"Oh baby you're not gonna lose me," he said, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here."

"But what if my parents find out about us?" I asked, "I just don't want them to take you away from me."

"They won't" he said.

"You promise?" I asked softly

"I promise" He said with a smile and kissed my cheek. I giggled a little and rested my forehead on his. He smile grew and he chuckled softly, pulling me closer. I smiled a little more as his lips touched mine softly.

"I love you." I whispered softly as his lips left mine.

"I love you too baby." He whispered back as his lips touched mine again. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around the back of Adam's neck as I climbed into his lap. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth a little allowing him access. I moaned softly as his tongue collided with mine and he chuckled a little into our kiss. I moved my hand into his hair and pulled on it softly and he moaned a little into my mouth. He pulled away from my lips and planted his on my neck and bit down into the sensitive skin and I moaned loudly, thank god my parents weren't home. He kissed the bite softly then kissed my cheek. I could already feel a bruise starting to form on my neck, gee thanks Adam, now I'm gonna have to hide that.

He rested his forehead on mine, both of us breathing heavily. I smiled a little and pecked his lips softly.

"I love you Adam, so much." I said softly. He pulled me closer.

"I love you too Tommy, more then you'll ever know." He whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest. He rubbed my back, and kissed the top of my head. We sat there for I don't know how long just holding each other close.

I love Adam, with all of my heart, and this is all I need. Just to be in his arms, to k now he loves me. I sighed a little and closed my eyes, Adam continued to rub my back and I listening to his heartbeat. I've never felt this way for anyone before, I've never felt this feeling of pure love for anyone, I just want to be with him forever, I want to marry him and grow old with him, I wanna start a family with him, I don't care what anyone else thinks, I don't care what my parents have to say about it, and I don't care what the world has to say about it. I don't care if gay marriage is legal or not, but I will marry him, and I will be with him forever, hopefully.

"Whatcha thinking about baby?" Adam asked after a few minutes of silence. I sighed softly and opened my eyes.

"Nothing really, just stuff." I said softly.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Okay." He said and kissed my head softly. I smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. He chuckled a little against my lips and kissed me back. Then we pulled away, and I climbed off of his lap and walked across the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see." I said with a giggle and pulled out one of those crappy disposable cameras out of my drawer and walked back over to my bed and sat down next to Adam.

"What is that?" He asked looking at the camera.

"Seriously?" I asked, "You don't know what this is?" I asked with a giggle and he rolled his eyes.

"I know what it is!" He said, "I just….you know why do you have it?" I giggled a little more.

"I wanna take a picture of us together." I said with a smile.

"Why….?" He asked.

"Well because, I want something to remind myself why I'm still here and why I'm still fighting, I want something to make me happy when you're not here, please?" He chuckled a little.

"Okay." He said with a smile. I climbed back into his lap his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Smile" I said as I snapped the picture. I giggled a little as he pulled me in for a kiss and I took another picture. Then soon enough we just started taking a bunch of pictures and laughing until we couldn't breathe anymore. Then he took the camera away from me and took one last picture of me laughing. Then through the camera across the room.

"There, I think that's enough for now." He said with a smile and kissed me softly on the lips. He rolled as over so he was on top of me kissing my face off. Then I heard the door open, and my mom was standing there with a shocked look on her face. I pulled away from Adam as quickly as I could.

"M-Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked and stood from my bed.

"Your father and I came home early," she said, "I think the better question is, what the hell are you doing?"

"M-Mom I can explain." I said softly.

"Okay, start explaining." She said.

"I-" I took a deep breathe, "Adam and I are dating." I looked at Adam, he was looking down at his feet, he looked ashamed, don't be upset Adam, all of this is my fault.

"Not anymore you're not." She said coldly and turned to Adam, "And you, I want you out of my house, and I don't want you to ever go near my son again, you hear me?" Adam nodded once then got off my bed. He walked over to me, took my hand, put something in it, kissed my cheek, whispered he loved me in my ear. Then he walked out of my room, and out of my life.

I looked back at my Mom, she looked pissed beyond belief. She walked over to me and slapped me across the face.

"I knew this would happen if I let you hang out with that fag, you will never see him again! You are straight!" I've had enough, I can't take this anymore.

"I'm not straight mom," I said, "I'm gay. Okay? I like guys, I don't like girls. I think guys are hot, I think girls are pretty, but I don't find them hot. I am attracted to guys. Not girls. I'll never be who you want me to be. You can take everything away from me, even the love of my life, but that will never change who I am, you can call me a fag, and you can slap the living shit out of me, I don't care, but that still won't make me who you want me to be. I'll never meet your standards, I'm sorry. You can hate me, whatever, but I'm done pretending." Once I finished my little speech I gave her the finger and flopped down on my bed.

"I don't care what you have to say about this Thomas. You are _not _gay, you are straight, my father and I did not raise you to be a fag. You are grounded to your room until further notice." And with that she left my room, she left me all alone to just die. She's taken everything away from me, and I'm the one to blame. It's my fault me and Adam got caught and now I'll never be able to see him again, I'm such a fucking idiot. I sighed softly and curled up into a ball and cried my eyes out.

**Well there you go my lovelies, chapter 13 :D I know, I know I haven't been updating that much, and I bet you don't want to hear my dramatic excuses so I won't bother you with them. Anyways I plan to have chapter 14 up reallllllll soon! :D So yeah, I really honestly have no idea how many chapters are left….probably between 2-3, but let's see what happens :) Anyways I love you all, thank you for reading. :3**

**~Sarah~ :D**


	14. Hell

**Chapter 14: Hell**

**Tommy's Pov**

I haven't spoken to Adam in almost two weeks. Ever since that day my mom walked in on us kissing. I haven't seen him in about a week, ever since my mom and dad realized that we could communicate because his room was right next to mine, they made me change rooms. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault, I should've like locked the door or something, I should've been more careful, I shouldn't of even told Adam I loved him, it was all a mistake and now I can never see him again, I'm such a fucking idiot. I snapped the bracelet that was around my wrist, it was the thing Adam put in my hand before he left.

I sighed softly and held back my tears, at least I'll have this left of him before my parents make us move or something, I know they will. Ever since my parents found out about Adam and I it's been nonstop fighting and tension in my house, I'm not allowed to leave my room unless my mom, dad, or sister is with me, I'm not allowed to leave the house at all, I can't use the phone, food will be brought to me, it's almost like I'm in prison, only prison would be a lot nicer.

Either my mother or father come in once a day and force me to read the bible, the part about two men being together is a sin, and if I make any smart ass comments or don't listen or something they'll slap me, I'd honestly rather be in hell right now then here. If there really is a god than why the fuck is he doing this to me? Isn't god supposed to love everyone?

I mean doesn't it say in the bible not to judge? I think all religious people are just hypocrites, I think the whole idea of religion is just bullshit, none of it even makes sense anymore. The world doesn't make sense anymore, I don't even remember why the fuck I'm still alive, I have no point anyway, it's not like my parents love me, it's not like I'm needed, I should just kill myself right now, it's not like it would make a fucking difference. But then there's Adam, he would miss me, imagine how he would feel if I killed myself, he would be devastated, I could never put him through that, ever. And what about Lisa? She loves me too; she's the one who convinced me into telling Adam I loved him.

I sigh softly as a few tears escape my eyes; I have to keep fighting, for them. One day I will get out of this shit hole, and I'll be happy, I'll follow my dreams, and I'll be able to be my true self without my parents getting in the way of that, I have to try to stay strong, for my future. I can do this…..hopefully. I sigh again and get off my bed and walk across the room to get a notebook and a pen. Once I find them I sit back down on my bed and start writing.

'_Dear Adam,' _I wipe the tears from my eyes, _'I'm so sorry, all of this is my fault, I should've been more careful and not gotten us caught. But even though my parents took us apart they will never change my feelings for you, I'll love you forever. I'll always remember the day I first saw you, when I first moved here, you probably thought I was some kind of freak because I was staring at you through the window, but who really cares? I'll always remember all the good times we had together, and when I came out to you. I'll always remember the first time you hugged me and always remember the first time you kissed me (which by the way was my first kiss) I'll always remember the night you told me you loved me and how we watched the stars together until sunrise. I will always remember this summer as the best summer of my life, I don't care that it had to come to an end and it didn't end well, all I care is that I got to meet you, and that I got to love you and be yours for a few short weeks. My parents might make me move and we may never see each other again until who knows when? But I vow to one day find you and make you my husband. I love you Adam and I don't care what the rest of the world has to say about my love for you. Thanks for the best summer of my life, I'll never forget you. I love you so much. –Tommy' _

I ripped the piece of paper out of my notebook and folded it into a square then wrote _'Adam' _on it. I sighed softly as I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it….?" I said hesitantly.

"It's Lisa!" She said from the other side of the door, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, come in." I said. She walked in and silently closed the door and sat down on the bed beside me and smiled a little.

"I got those pictures developed for you." She said softly and handed me the pictures, I smiled softly and pulled her into a tight hug, Lisa's been helping me out ever since I got grounded to my room, I am so thankful for her, I have no idea what I'd do without her. I looked through all the pictures silently and smiled to myself, remembering all the fun me and Adam had that day before we had gotten caught, I will keep these pictures forever.

"Thank you so much Lisa!" I said with a smile, "do you think you could do me one more favor?"

"Of course," she said with a smile, "what is it?" I picked up the note I wrote from my bed and handed it to her.

"Do you think you could go over to Adam's house and give this to him?" I asked.

"Of course," She said with a smile and got up off my bed, "I have to go over there anyways to drop something off for mom, I'll go give it to him." She went to open the door.

"Lisa, wait." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked. I picked up one of the pictures that Adam and I had taken together. I was sitting on his lap and he was kissing my cheek. I held it out to her.

"Give this to him too, okay?" I said. She took it from my hand and smiled lightly.

"Okay." And with that she left the room, closing the door behind her. Not long after that I heard another knock at my door, just great.

"Come in." I said. Then my mother walked into my room, an emotionless expression on her face.

"Hello Thomas." She said in monotone and sat down on my bed, "I have something to tell you."

"And that would be?" I asked not bothering to hide the annoyance in my tone.

"We're moving." She said.

"What?" I asked, "We just moved here!"

"Your father and I have decided to move back to Burbank, we don't want to take any chances with you seeing that Lambert kid ever again, so we will be moving back in a few days, a week before school starts, so you need to start packing." And with that she got up and left. Great, I'll never see Adam again; my parents are going to do everything in their power to keep us apart. I sigh softly, and hide my head under my pillow, I need to stay strong.

**There yeah go my lovely readers, chapter 14. I think there is like 2 chapters left, sadness. It has been so fun writing this story for all of you, it was my first successful story, thank you all so much, and now I'm getting all teary eyed! :( I can't wait to write the squeal, I already have the name picked out :D Thank you for the love! By the way I love reviews :)**

**~Sarah~ :) **


	15. Not the end

**Chapter 15: Not the end**

**Adam's Pov **

I sighed softly wiping the tears falling from my eyes. I sat up on my bed and ran I hand through my hair. Ever since Tommy's parents spilt us up this is all I've been doing. I just don't have the energy to even leave my room, I just hate the fact of knowing that this is the end, I just feel like I'll never see him again. I love him so goddamn much; I've never loved anyone as much as I love Tommy. I just want to be with him so badly, I'd give anything to just see him one more time, to hug him one more time, and to kiss him just one last time. Is that too much to ask for?

I sighed again and laid back down, I just wish his parents weren't like that, I just wish that his parents would let us be together and accept Tommy for who he really is, but what good is wishing going to do? Wishes don't come true; I learned that a long time ago, I've lost Tommy forever. I hear a soft knock on my door, I sigh again, it's probably my mom, she's worried about me because I refuse to leave my room. I get off my bed and walk over to my door, I unlock it and slowly pull it open.

There's a girl standing there, she has long blonde hair and bright brown eyes, she looks about two years younger than me or so, I give her a confused look.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked with a confused tone. She smiled lightly and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm Lisa, Tommy's sister." She said softly and kindly. Oh, so this is Tommy's sister, the one he talks about all the time, but what is she doing here?

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you," I said, "um but what are you doing here?" She smiled a little.

"Tommy asked me to give you something." She said.

"What did he ask you to give me?" I asked.

"This." She said holding out a note and a picture, I took it from her hand.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Her smile grew.

"No problem" she said, "But I think there's something else that I think you really need to know." I gave her a confused look.

"Um, okay," I said and moved a little, "do you wanna come in?" She nodded her head a little and came in. I walked past her and sat down on my bed and motioned for her to sit down, she nodded her head and sat down next to me keeping her head down.

"So what do you need to tell me?" I asked still gripping the note and picture that she gave me. She took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"We're moving again." She said softly.

"What?" I asked.

"My parents are making us move again." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"My parents don't want you and Tommy to be together, they hate the fact of you two being together, so they're making us move back to Burbank, I'm so sorry, my parents are idiots, I just want to let you know that Tommy loves you very much, and he would do anything to see you one last time." She sighed softly, "I don't get why my parents won't understand that love is love, but maybe one day you two will be together again, cause even though I haven't had a lot of experiences with love I know that what you two have is pure love and it's so beautiful." I smiled a little at her.

"Thanks Lisa, that means a lot, you know you're a very smart girl" I said.

"No problem, and yeah thanks, I get that a lot, I have to go now though, my parents are probably wondering where I am, bye Adam." She said, and got of my bed.

"Bye Lisa thanks again." I said softly, she turned around and smiled at me and then left. I sighed softly and looked down at the note in my hands. I set the picture aside; I opened the note and started to read it.

_'Dear Adam, I'm so sorry, all of this is my fault, I should've been more careful and not gotten us caught. But even though my parents took us apart they will never change my feelings for you, I'll love you forever. I'll always remember the day I first saw you, when I first moved here, you probably thought I was some kind of freak because I was staring at you through the window, but who really cares? I'll always remember all the good times we had together, and when I came out to you. I'll always remember the first time you hugged me and always remember the first time you kissed me (which by the way was my first kiss) I'll always remember the night you told me you loved me and how we watched the stars together until sunrise. I will always remember this summer as the best summer of my life, I don't care that it had to come to an end and it didn't end well, all I care is that I got to meet you, and that I got to love you and be yours for a few short weeks. My parents might make me move and we may never see each other again until who knows when? But I vow to one day find you and make you my husband. I love you Adam and I don't care what the rest of the world has to say about my love for you. Thanks for the best summer of my life, I'll never forget you. I love you so much. –Tommy'_

Once I was done reading the note I realized I was crying, and I couldn't stop. He thinks this is his fault? None of this is his fault, it had to happen eventually, we couldn't just keep hiding this forever, and if anything it's my fault, not his. I sigh softly and try to wipe the tears from my eyes, but more just keep coming. I'll never forget you Tommy, I never could, you made this the best summer of my life too, and I'll never love anyone like I love you. I don't think I'll ever find anyone like you, I'll love you forever. One day I vow to find you, no matter where you are, once I graduate I will find you; I'll spend the rest of my life searching for you I don't care.

I take a deep breath and look at the picture that Tommy left with the note, it was one of the pictures that we took together the day we got caught, we both look so happy, I smile a little as the tears continue to pour down my face, this isn't the end of us, I know it this will not be the end. We'll find each other, one day.

**There you go my darlings, chapter 15, and guess what? There is only one chapter left :( Sadness! I'm serious this story was so much fun to write and I hope you all read the sequel, I'll start writing it write after the last chapter is finished. Thank you all so much for reading, you guys give me so much support, I love you all. :)**

** ~Sarah~ :) **


	16. Goodbye

**Chapter 16: Goodbye**

**Tommy's Pov**

Today's the day we're leaving. We're moving back to Burbank, and I'll never see Adam again, until, well who knows when? What if I never even get to see him again? What if I'm never able to find him and I just die alone? Okay I just need to stop thinking like this, I will find him one day, and we'll get married, and live happily ever after. I sigh softly as I sit on the floor of the room that was mine for three short months. I can feel the tears starting to run down my face, memories starting to flood into my mind. The day I first saw Adam, the day we first met, when he kissed me, when he hugged me, when he told me he loved me, and all the great memories we had together. I can't believe it's all over, already. It seems like just yesterday I moved to San Diego with my family and hating it, but now I don't want to leave; now I want to stay.

I met the love of my life here and I will never forget him, he opened my eyes to the beauty of life, he gave me a reason to live. I'll never be able to thank him enough. I wish I was able to give him a proper goodbye, but I can't. I have to face the fact that my parents will never let me see him ever again while I still live with them. I sigh again and get up from the floor, I look out my window and into Adam's room, he's not in there, I'm not sure where he is actually, he knows today is the day I'm moving. He probably went to get his mind off the fact that I'm leaving.

I walk away from the window and to the door and before I walk out I take one last look at my room, then turn off the light and close the door. I start to walk around my house, not going to any room in particular, just looking around the now empty house that I just started getting used to.

I walk into the room that my parents were making me stay in for the few weeks before our moving day. I'd stayed here all day just playing my guitar and hoping, just hoping to see Adam again. I sigh softly and walk out of the room. I continue to walk around the upstairs and then go downstairs and watch moving men pick up boxes and bring them outside, I look out one of the windows and see my parents standing in the front yard, they're fighting again, that's all they've been doing since they found out about Adam and I.

I walk around the downstairs for a while until Lisa comes and finds me and tells me that I need to come outside because it's almost time to leave. I follow behind her and go outside. Both my parents are already in the car, refusing to look at each other, my sister smiles sadly at me, as if trying to cheer me up, then goes over to the car and gets in. I turn around and look back at my house and put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, so I guess this is the end? I sigh softly as a tear slowly makes its way down my cheek and falls into the grass.

I look over at Adam's house and smile softly to myself, 'Goodbye Adam, I'll never forget you, I love you.' I wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes, then turned around and started to walk towards the car.

"Tommy, wait!" I turned towards Adam's house almost immediately and saw him standing there; I smiled and ran towards him. He smiled at me and I basically jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me there.

"I love you." I whispered so softly as tears started to run down my cheeks and onto Adam's t-shirt.

"I love you too baby." He said as he rubbed my back and I pulled away. He smiled softly at me and wiped my tears away and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you so fucking much." I whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too baby." He said as he pulled me closed and kissed me so softly. After a few moments we pulled away once we heard my parents yelling at me to get my ass in the car.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" I said as more tears found their way down my cheek, a tear ran down Adam's cheek as he nodded.

"For now at least," He said as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, "I love you so much Tommy Joe, don't you ever forget that, I'll love you forever, you'll always be the only one for me, don't forget about me okay?"

"I could never forget about you, and I love you too, so fucking much, we'll be together again, someday."

"Someday." Adam repeated and smiled softly.

"Thomas Joe Ratliff if you don't get your ass in the car right now I'll-…" I sighed as I heard my dad's voice.

"I'm coming!" I yelled then looked back at Adam, "I love you, never forget this summer, goodbye." He pulled me closer and gave me one last soft kiss on the lips. As we pulled away we were both crying.

"I never could, I love you too." I smiled softly as I walked away and back to my parent's car. Once I opened the door I turned around and gave Adam a wave goodbye, he waved back. I smiled lightly as more tears poured down my face and climbed into the car and sat down, pulling my door shut. Once my door is shut my dad starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. As we continue to drive I rest my head against the warmth of the window and think to myself.

They may have made me move back to Burbank, and taken Adam away from me, but it won't be the end of me and him. We will find each other someday. I just don't know when that will be. Goodbye for now, Adam.

_~to be continued~_

**Well there you go Darlings, the last chapter. It's so sad that it had to come to an end! :( Writing this was so much fun, thank you all for the support you gave me while writing this, it means so much to me. I am going to start writing the squeal tomorrow and I hope to have to posted it's going to be called **_**'You and I' **_**so keep your eyes out for it :) I love you all so much and thank you all for reading *Hugs* **

** ~Sarah~ :) **


End file.
